Ferris Wheels and Cotton Candy
by Magdelena Sforza
Summary: Krista heads to a carnival, eager for her first Ferris Wheel ride. While on this minor adventure, she meets a wonderful new friend. Reviews appreciated, may or may not be continued.
1. Chapter 1

The stars were speckled across the sky, the full moon lighting up the night with a beautiful shimmer on the bay. It was New Years Eve, the city had chosen a carnival for the celebration of the New Year and that was exactly where Krista and her small group of friends were headed. The night air was glowing with the multitude of colour streaming from the machines, rides, stalls, everything imaginable. Krista's eyes however, were fixed upon the Ferris wheel. She wanted nothing more to ride one, to see the lights of the city flicker before her like glitter on a black canvas.

"Oh, there's cotton candy!"

Sasha, her brown haired friend, darted forward excitedly, muttering incoherently about whether she should get blue or pink. Her other friends, Mikasa and Annie, merely strolled, smirking at their food obsessed companion.

"So, where to first? We have a few hours before the fireworks."

The blonde Annie turned to her friends, Krista opening her mouth to answer, Mikasa making it first.

"That one looks pretty good."

The next few hours stayed that way, Krista tagging along on rides with her friends, eating carnival food, the music pounding their ears too loud, people brushing a bit too close. Krista's friends knew of her love of Ferris wheels, they had planned to keep away from it for as long as they could, hoping she would see the fireworks from the top. She deserved it.

"The line for the Ferris wheel seems to have gotten shorter."

Mikasa said the words quietly, before Krista's arms wrapped her arms around her neck, burying her face in her ebony hair.

"OH, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!"

She was already off and running towards the wheel. Her friends laughed as they ran after her, barely joining the queue behind her.

Krista felt like she had been set to vibrate. The excitement was rattling through her veins and even as the long, dark hair of the person before her tickled her face, the moment was taking her over entirely. She pushed her bright hair back repeatedly, her excitement making her rather antsy.

This moment, her time on this would be perfect, no matter who it was with, even if alone. The group chatted loudly, edging forward slowly, occasionally glancing up at the colossal structure to watch it rotate slowly. Krista backed slowly, laughing at a comment made by one of her friends when she heard a voice behind her.

"That's two please" she handed over her coins and hopped on. She glanced to see what friend wanted to move in to join her. But all she saw was the door being closed and frowned as she sat back against the seat.

From here on, nothing mattered.

Her heart pounded as she waited for the wheel to move, shuffling slightly before noticing the legs of another next to her. Taking a cautious glance up, stiff hazel eyes met her large blue ones.

"Oh, um, sorry."

A blush soaked through her cheeks as her new companion smiled. She sat back against the seat, her eyes finding their way back to the clear night sky, her view obscured by the steel contraption. She parted her lips to begin conversation again, but the wheel began to move, and she gasped, her excitement finally took over, and she couldn't help but let out a childish giggle, forgetting her company.

She gripped the bar tight, a bright smile covering her face, ear to ear as they got higher and higher. It stopped suddenly, causing her to jump a little. She heard her companion chuckle lightly, and she turned to glare at her.

"Why are you laughing?"

"You just seem so shocked. Have you never been on a Ferris wheel before?"

The brunette smiled, not condescending, more charming, stirring up the butterflies that had now formed in Krista's stomach.

"Well…no. That's why I'm so excited, I have wanted this for a very long time, and the fact that it's finally here is just…."

She had no words for her emotion. The brunette chuckled again, moving closer.

"Well I'm sure it'll be wonderful to experience this with you….what did you say your name was?"

"Krista, and yours?"

Krista smiled brightly at her.

"Ymir."

She turned to look forward as the machine began to move once more.

"I like that name."

It was only a mumble, a whisper but for her, it signified something greater. Krista had noticed she liked girls when she was about 14, and even after her few experiences with them and at 18, she was still nervous about revealing her sexuality.

Especially to new people.

And this new person, she was beginning to like a lot.

Ymir was beautiful, her dark locks pulled back into a low ponytail, and that which remained free framed her face. Even sitting down, she was far taller. Her hooded shirt seemed to be keeping the cold out, and her jeans molded to her in a way that Krista had never deemed appealing, though her opinion was beginning to change.

Ymir found herself studying her new friend, taking her full appearance in. Her grey, felt jacket, clung to her in a way that looked almost uncomfortable, her blouse was similar, but flattered her figure. Her skin seemed almost porcelain in the moonlight, and her eyes were filled with an endearing childlike wheel continued its jerky ascent, and Krista's eyes remained filled with veneration. Ymir's sights, however, were fixed on her.

Finally, they were at the top, and she could see everything, the towns sparkling lights, the glitter of starlight on the bay, the miles upon miles of coast, the silhouette of mountains against the mazarine sky, the beautifully full moon.  
The wheel stopped once more. This time, it seemed….off. A loud announcement filled the air.

"The Ferris wheel will remain inactive for a few minutes, please enjoy the view while we get everything back to normal."

The two glanced at one another; Krista's face an image of fear and panic, Ymir's remained rather stoic, almost laughing at her.

"Don't laugh, I'm scared!"

"I'm not laughing, I just…you look really cute when you're upset."

She reeled back a fraction.

"Besides, old Ymir is here to protect ya!"

The brunette was now next to her, their legs pressed together. The blush returned to Krista's cheeks as the carriage hung in the sky. For a few moments, they simply stared forward, warming to one another as the night air grew colder around them.

"You know Krista, it's getting kind of cold."

She could hear the smirk in Ymir's voice.

"Yes, it is."

She returned it.

"And I'm pretty tired, it's almost midnight, you know.."

She stretched as she let out a fake yawn, her arm dropping over Krista's shoulder. Krista giggled, allowing herself to fall into Ymir and look up at her new friend, her giggle becoming louder.

"What?!"

She laughed with her, as she turned her head to her, almost meeting her nose to nose.

"It's just….so cliché!"

She laughed loud as they grew closer.

"Is it really a problem?"

Her voice was low, a smirk still worn on her lips as they grew closer still.

"Nah, not really."

Their noses finally collided gently, leaving the pair silent and bashful.

"Maybe we can enjoy it again sometime then."

She giggled at her courage.

"Yeah. That'd be nice."

She smiled as she felt a finger intertwine with a strand of her hair. The Ferris wheel was remaining still, and seemingly would for a while longer. But Krista decided it was for the best.

Especially when fireworks lit up sky with bold streaks of red and green, blue and yellow.

They observed from their ideal seat, Ymir's arm still wrapped tightly around her shoulder, the warmth serving to comfort her, make her feel safe and in ways, the happiest she had ever been.  
Suddenly, she felt Ymir's lips brush against her ear.

"Happy new year, Krista."


	2. Chapter 2

The feelings of Ymir's lips against her ear made her cheeks flush up.

"Happy new year to you too, Ymir" Krista smiled, warm feelings overcoming her. Her affection for her new friend was growing with every second, with every clash of hazel and blue eyes, and every twirl of her hair.

"Can I ask you something, Ymir?"

"Hmm?" The brunette gazed at her lazily.

"Why are you here alone?"

"Well I came with two of my friends, Reiner and Bertholdt, but we got separated when we got on."

"Like I did with my friends then." Krista smiled.

"So that's how we ended up here. A great story, if I do say so." Ymir rubbed her chin.

"Could definitely be more exciting though, a bit more action!"

"Like what?" Krista chose to humour her. 

"Hmm what if it had, I don't know, giants, like giant people, roaming everywhere. And we stayed together, and I protected you for all of it!"

Krista giggled. 

"That is a very cute story."

"Believable?" 

"I think so. We would succeed, we could go so far!"

"I think it would work well, it's not a bad idea at all." 

"You know who to call if giants show up!" 

They laughed heartedly, and Ymir checked her phone quickly. A few more minutes until the count began. A silence hung in the air between them, but it wasn't an awkward one.

"What's your favourite food, Krista?"

"What?" Krista snickered.

"Your favourite food, you know, the food you like to eat the most!"

Krista laughed again.

"Well…waffles I think. You know, the Belgian ones."

Krista smiled.

"What's yours?"

"Hmm, that's a tough one. I think-"

She was cut off by the count below them finally beginning.

TEN 

Ymir decided to change the subject.

"You know, Krista, I've never kissed anyone on New Years Eve…You know, at midnight." 

NINE 

"N-neither have I..." Krista turned to face Ymir, a smile creeping onto her face. 

EIGHT 

"I would love to change that for you…" Ymir's face was suddenly serious yet soft. 

SEVEN 

"I would…I would enjoy that" Krista turned her body, her right leg folding underneath her left, sliding closer to Ymir, 

SIX 

"Are you sure?" it became a husky whisper as Ymir's hand moves to bury itself in Krista's hair, her head tilting a little. 

FIVE

Krista thought for a second before nodding slowly. She was shy, but she felt the excitement as Ymir leaned closer. 

FOUR

Ymir leaned towards her slowly, her tongue lightly tracing over her lips.

THREE

Krista became more eager as their noses came close to colliding once more. She felt a light brush of her lips.

TWO 

Ymir finally felt Krista's lips fully against hers, and her hand slipped around her small waist as her other cradled her head. Krista's arms moved around her neck. 

ONE  
"HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

Krista and Ymir's kiss continued, voices drowned out as their tongues began to work against each other. Moments passed and the two remained locked, the fireworks and voices still booming behind them. Their kiss continued for a few minutes, until the wheel began to move again. They jumped apart but remained wrapped around one another, both a bit shocked by the sudden movement. And after a short moment, they began giggling, slowly evolving to booming laughter. 

"Krista, I'd love to share another Ferris wheel ride with you."

Krista smiled at Ymir, stroking her ponytail. 

"I would really like that." 

Their conversation continued, the two learning more about one another by way of silly questions.

The wheel seemed to be coming to its end, and both realised it. Krista didn't want to leave.

"Can I…stay in touch with you?" 

Krista blurted the words out and blushed, looking at her lap. She felt Ymir's fingers tilt her chin up to look at her. She placed a quick kiss upon her lips.

"I wouldn't leave here without being able to stay in touch with you, beautiful." As Krista squirmed before her, Ymir stared at her, trying to remember every detail.  
Krista glanced around to see if she could see her friends, Ymir's eyes stayed fixed on her. She couldn't see them, and took the opportunity. She pulled Ymir closer and pressed her lips to her cheek.

"I really enjoyed tonight, Ymir." She whispered before kissing along her cheek until she reached her lips. She stalled a moment before pressing her lips to Ymir's again. She wanted to remember the feeling. They pulled apart and Ymir handed Krista her phone, she typed the number quickly, double and triple checking it.

The wheel stopped and she stepped out, her friends nowhere to be seen. Ymir's arms were around her again in a tight, secure hug, her nose snuggled into her shoulder. 

"I hope I see you again soon, Krista."

She quickly kissed her forehead, flashed her a smile and started towards two men, one very tall, the other slightly shorter with a far wider build. Somehow, she wasn't surprised. Krista turned again, looking for her friends once again.

"There you are, we thought you had gotten lost!"

Sasha was next to her, wrapping arms around her in a quick squeeze. Annie chimed in. 

"How was the Ferris wheel? As good as you hoped?"

She thought of a word that could be appropriate for the feeling, knowing Ymir was walking by.

"Perfect, Annie. It was perfect." She smiled as Ymir had passed, and turned to smiled at her quickly.

Krista felt her heart missing Ymir already.

Later that night, long after celebrations ended, Krista reached home. As she flopped onto her bed, she heard her phone buzz from her pocket.

_Who could that be?_

Her jaw dropped a little.  
"Hey beautiful, guess who?! Sorry if I woke you, I think you'll be getting in at this time too. Bert and Ray saw everything and had a lot of questions. Awks. Hope the rest of your night was good. In case it wasn't obvious, it's Ymir."  
Krista felt her heart soar as she read it, over and over. She had no idea how to reply.  
"Hi Ymir! Yeah, it was alright, but nothing quite tops the Ferris wheel. I'm just in myself, I'm literally on the verge of sleep, I'll talk to you tomorrow or something, night! x"  
She smiled as she changed into her pyjamas, and slipped into her bed as her phone buzzed once more.

"Goodnight, beautiful!"  
Ymir smiled to herself.

"You really like her, don't you?" Bertholdt questioned.

She nodded.

"Yeah…I really, really do…"


End file.
